


Discord Not Dueling

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Quarantine, implied anzu/bakura/yuugi, implied snareship, implied stubbornship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: theyre in quarantine much like me and no one has any outlet for their energy so now they're oversharing instead of dueling
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/ Mazaki Anzu/Bakura Ryou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Discord Not Dueling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts), [YuugiMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuugiMuffin/gifts), [Fluffpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffpup/gifts), [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts).



“Hey- where’d you get that scar?” 

Kaiba looked up to meet Honda’s eyes. He had been mid-play, an at-home duel tournament held over discord during quarantine. He wasn’t sure if the question was directed at him now- there were 5 other faces on screen and Honda was sitting directly next to Otogi. The roommate situations made the call a little easier. Not everyone needed their own device. Anzu, Bakura, and Yuugi one one, Honda and Otogi on another, and Jounouchi for the time being lived with Kaiba- however they preferred to sit on opposite sides of the room. Each had their own device. They were friends, but being so close was frankly out of the question.

Jounouchi was terrified of all the cheese Kaiba seemed to keep on himself, although he hadn’t had any during the time of this call.

A moment of silence carried on until Yuugi cleared his throat. “Who are you talking to?” 

“Oh, sorry- Kaiba! The one right below your.. Uh… right? Yeah, right eye.” He seemed so nonchalant about it. The other members of their call didn’t seem very comfortable. They must have had their own assumptions- many people did. His mode of dress usually left strangers with the impression he was covering up to hide- a lot of people assumed he was physically abused and therefore had scars to cover. He wasn’t and he didn’t. Any abuse he faced was on a mental and emotional level.

He was just chilly.

“Oh- stupidly as a child I jumped out of a tree, thinking I would be fine- but my foot got caught as I did and my face smacked into a branch. I also broke my leg at that time.” He spoke calmly, as though this wasn’t something that would completely tear his bastard persona in the minds of his friends clear in two. 

He wasn’t thinking right- he wasn’t as busy anymore and the lack of activity left him stir-crazy- less cautious and less self-aware. He didn’t care that much now. 

The call was quiet- Kaiba thought for a moment he had been disconnected, but soon Jounouchi erupted in laughter from the other side of the room. Yuugi giggled nervously.

“Bro that’s dumb as fuck and honestly? Wish I had been there to sign your cast, dude. Didn’t think you could be such an idiot.” Honda was the only one willing to address this vocally. Kaiba could hear Jounouchi typing on his phone now- the idiot didn’t seem to know how to turn off the sound of his onscreen keyboard. Whatever he was saying, it wasn’t in the group chat. Likely a private message to Otogi- again.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, visibly not upset. “Children tend to be stupid- It’s not like you can say you never did anything potentially dangerous becuase you didn’t have the capacity to think through your actions as a child.”

Big words for a bored man trying to one-up another bored man who knew almost no big words he was willing to use in any sentence.

“Fuck- I mean, you’re right. I joined a gang, can’t say that wasn’t fuckin dangerous. Fuck you for that- by the way.” Although he couldn’t show he was directing that thank you to Jounouchi, it was obvious to everyone.

Jounouchi responded eloquently with a “Bruh..”

Honda shook his head.

Otogi chimed in now. “It’s not dangerous but in middle school I thought clown make-up was in, I went out in public like that.. I don’t know how girls liked me.” He didn’t seem particularly ashamed.

“I think you’d look sexy in clown make-up now-” Jounouchi had completely forgotten the witnesses around him now. Shamelessly he went on, “I mean- halloween's comin’ up..”

“In six months,” an interjection from Kaiba that went completely unnoticed by everyone.

“I could be the.. Poison Ivy to your Harley Quinn.” 

This was sad.

Otogi laughed, jovial and unaware. “Yea, I’ll consider it.”

Bakura didn’t wait to clear the air. “I set my bedroom on fire burning pages I had ripped out of poetry books because I thought it made me cool.”

“....Like.. how on fire?” Anzu, typically used to her both of her boyfriends causing disasters, spoke with an appropriate amount of concern.

Bakura shrugged. “Oh- just the carpet. I got water from the bathroom and put it out before it could spread.” He seemed well adjusted. “What about you?”

“Oh- uhm.. When we were kids-” she nodded toward Yuugi who was almost completely out of frame. “I had one of those bunk beds with a desk instead of a bottom bunk- and Yuugi would come over to sleep over. We’d jump from my bed to a mattress on the floor. I wound up spraining my ring and middle fingers after hitting the wall.”

Yuugi laughed. “Oh I remember that- it was around the time we kidnapped that baby bird.”

Without elaborating further Anzu nodded. “Yea- we stopped doing it after that.” 

The silence sat for a moment as the conversation dipped.

“I still can’t believe Kaiba broke his leg once…” Jounouchi broke the silence, yet again. He was terminally bad at dealing with still air.

“Twice, actually, and an arm once.”

“Alright, motherfucker- what?”


End file.
